Thief
The Thief is one of the 31 playable characters and an enemy in Castle Crashers. Its magic is arrows, similar to many other characters. Background Thieves are one of the most commonly seen enemies throughout the game. They own all the land in and around the Thieves' Forest. As the player(s) battle the Husky Barbarian, the thieves steal three of the four princesses, selling them to the Frost King, the Cyclops, and the Industrial Prince. Soon after the player(s) arrive at the thieves' homeland, they are ransacked, and their shelters are ultimately destroyed by Trolls. They are later seen on the Parade level attacking the player(s), and last seen ransacking the parade car before attacking along with the Coneheads. Thieves never use magic, and very commonly use bows and arrows as their main use of offense. This makes them one of the more frustrating enemies in the game once they're in large groups. They share many traits with the Iceskimo, including the tight drawn hoods, but use physical attacks instead of magic. Their arrows will also always fly in a straight line. Unlocking Beat the Thieves' Arena Magic Splash Attack "Rain of Arrows" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky to in front of the character in sets of three. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows. There's a small delay but the player can adapt to it easily since the delay isn't that big. Magic Projectile "Dagger Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning dagger used as a magic projectile. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. Trivia Thief]] *Thieves are the only characters in game who use bows and arrows above all other forms of attack. * Thieves will very rarely attack you with their swords. *Thieves resemble Jawas from the Star Wars universe, a possible reference to the franchise. *Unlike most enemies, thieves are able to pick up gold and food left behind from killing other enemies. They can also intercept food Hawkster or Owlet is bringing you. * The Thieves do not owe allegiance to any faction, they are employed primarily by the Barbarians; one is seen wearing the Bear banner. *The Thief's hood bears resemblance to the Iceskimo's hood because they are both tucked in. *On the Rapids Ride and Catfish levels, one of the objects floating in the water that you can jump on is a dead thief in the water. *Thief is an E Rank character. *The Thief, Peasant, Civilian, Stove Face and the Open Faced Gray Knight are all reskins of each other. *Thieves drop a bow if the player does not yet have one. * Sometimes referred to as "buttface", or "anusface". * He is a head skin in BBT. * He is the only character with an item in his portrait. See also *Playable Characters *Thieves' Forest *Thieves' Arena External links *Thief Character Revealed Unlock Path Category:Enemies Category:Gameplay Category:Former villains Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:E Rank Category:Playable Enemies Category:Arena Unlockables Category:Unlockable